Rebel Instinct
by MataraHealbo
Summary: Brother and sister seperated over disagreements may have to depend on one another once again after years of not speaking. There are of course many dangers that they will face, him being an imperial maybe one of them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are mine. A few of the 'Original Star Wars' Characters may appear, they are George Lucas' creations, not mine. I am not getting paid to write this, it is a great way to relieve stress. I welcome any and all responses.  
  
Dirik Healbo, that was his name. Human male from, from. It has been too long to remember, his months of training at the Imperial Academy on Carida had drilled it out of him. Now he was only known as Imperial Stormtooper KO791. He had family; at least that's what he remembers. His parents are a haze, but his sister Matara was alive. Yes, alive and well on, on. The name slipped his memory again. At least she was safe, where as he was commissioned to the Star Destroyer Devastator.   
  
"Coming out of hyperspace. We'll get the Tantive IV this time." A trooper next to him said with pleasure.  
  
"Get ready troops." The Commanders voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Once that ship is docked I want every available trooper ready to go in firing. No stuns this time."  
  
"Lord Vader wants to make a point out of these Rebels." Trooper GL428 said to no one in particular.  
  
"I wonder who it is about that ship that he wants so badly." Dirik tried to say under his breath but with the combination of the mic in his helmet and the tight space in the corridor the troops around him heard.  
  
"It's not for us to wonder kid, just obey!" KO327 said sternly. "Now let's move out."  
  
As they marched down the corridor they could hear the fire fight between the troops and the pathetic Rebels ahead. The last group reached the massive hole blown in by the Imperials Explosives. As Dirik stepped threw the gap he was taken aback by the horror that was placed before him.   
  
Bodies of both Rebel and Imperial laid strewn threw out the corridor. He heard footsteps behind him, as he turned to look he saw the dark menacing form of Lord Vader coming towards him. He quickly moved to the right and stood at attention until the Sith Lord and his men turned down the corridor.   
  
"Remember this day well kid, that's the closest you'll ever get to greatness in this lifetime." 327 said from the across the way.  
  
A few moments passed by and no rebels had come this way. Dirik's head snapped up when his comlink came alive with the commander's voice. "All troops. Start searching for prisoners. Lord Vader wants them alive, set your guns for stun."   
  
KO327 looked over at him and said, "You heard him." He turned and shouted at three other troopers down the hall. "You three come with us." They met half way down the hall.  
  
"Lets check the escape pods first." Dirik said to the four troopers.   
  
It didn't take long to reach the escape pods. Rounding a corner they headed slowly down a darkly light corridor when Dirik noticed some white sticking out from behind a piece of machinery. When suddenly a figure leaned out and hit 327 in the chest. Dirik didn't have much time to think when he brought his blaster up and aimed at the figure. Blue rings shot out from the business end and caught the person in the left shoulder. She went down in a heap.   
  
Dirik rushed to her side, he turned to the others. "She'll be all right, inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."  
  
The boots of the stormtroopers clipped with every step they took threw the 'Tantive IV' corridors. Lord Vader had already been contacted; they were on their way to meet him. Dirik felt some regret bringing this prisoner before the Dark Lord. He didn't know what it was about her but he could sense some sort of power radiating from her.  
  
The five troopers rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks, their standing before them was the dark figure of the Lord Vader himself. The trooper's cam to attention and the prisoner stepped forward. Dirik let their words drowned out of existence, the a few words of identification as to who the prisoner was happened to sink in. She was a Princess and a Senator at that. He only hoped he was not punished for capturing her. His thoughts quickly broke apart as Vader ordered them to take her away.  
  
They were now headed back towards the "entrance" hole to the Devastator. There the princess would wait until Vader was ready to deal with her. He felt sorry for her as they walked to the prison level aboard the Star Destroyer.  
  
As they walked to the prison level the troopers were getting strange looks from other troopers and officers in the corridors they passed threw. Dirik wondered what they were thinking once they saw who the prisoner was. Even he was wondering why they had taken a senator prisoner. He had heard what Vader said about her being part of the Rebel Alliance. How could a senator jeopardize their position as a planet representative? Yet, even he was thinking about defecting to the other side as well. Maybe he could talk to the senator about it, she probably wouldn't believe him in the first place. Many beings believed stormtroopers were mindless drones, doing whatever it is they are ordered to do. He of course did not believe any of it. All though there were the few he knew that followed their orders with a sort of inhumanity to it. Dirik would have to find some way to leave his service in the Empire. That would have to wait until the time was right.  
  
They were now to her cell, Dirik still felt ashamed about putting her into the small darkly lit cell. "I'll stay guard over the prisoner and her cell." Dirik said to the other three troopers.  
  
"Suit yourself, I'll report you new position to the officers." KP327 said.  
  
After the others left Dirik leaned up against the bulkhead wondering what he could do to help out the woman in the cell behind him. In some way she reminded him of his sister Matara. He missed her and made a mental note to himself that once he left his service he would go and look for her.  
  
Dirik's mind started wondering as he stood by the princess's cell. It wondered to the night that Matara had left. Five years had passed since then, their mother had been nagging Matara again about missing school and neglecting her studies. She had always compared Matara to Dirik; to Dirik school came easy he had a thirst for knowledge and understanding. Matara on the other hand could not concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing, her mind always wondered off to new adventures and far off places that she dreamed of going to. With this last battle Matara had had enough. She stormed out of the dining room and slammed her bedroom door closed.  
  
Dirik jumped with a start when his helmet comlink beeped for him to answer. "This is KO791." He replied.  
  
"Report for transfer, you headed down to the planet." The voice at the other end ordered. "Docking bay 32." And the voice clicked off.  
  
There was no time for dreaming; he had to get to the bay before the transport left. If that happened he would have to stay in the Outer Rim for another year. That was not something he would be looking forward to.  
  
Standing in the cargo hold of the troop transport helped Dirik realize how uncomfortable it was to be in stormtrooper armor. The black body stocking became hot and sticky under the white bulky armor. It was hard to be quiet when one move around. His thoughts of discomfort brought about thought of defection. 'There must be Rebel sympathizers on the planet.' Dirik thought to himself.  
  
The transport shook as it descended threw the atmosphere of the desert planet Tatooine. The troopers lined up in squads, the closest squad to the hatch would be sent to search the desert. The rest were assigned to the city areas.  
  
'At least there,' Dirik said to himself, 'I will be able to find someone who can help me disappear.' They marched down he ramp, two abreast and into the city of Mos Eisly. Reaching the bottom of the ramp Dirik was already sweating from the heat of the double suns overhead. Turning his cooling unit on didn't even keep the heat at bay.   



	2. II

"Matara." The voice echoed in her mind.  
  
She shot up out of her bunk; droplets of sweat covered her brow. He was thinking about her again. They have always had this strange connection with each other for as long as she could remember. They never called it the Force at work, only a connection of the closeness they once shared in their youth.  
  
'Why can't you forget about me?' Matara's thoughts called out. 'I have my own life now, so let me live it.' She laid back down on her bunk, wondering why Dirik was calling to her. Trying to push those thoughts from her mind she lay there, concentrating on the low hum of the ships hyperdrive engines. Knowing sleep would not come for a time she decided it was time to get up.  
  
Throwing back the thin covers, Matara stood grabbing her boots and jacket where they laid strewn across her quarters. Dressing quickly Matara moved across the room fro her holster, picking it up from the top of the small dresser in the corner of the room. Clipping the holster and belt loosely around her hips she caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror. Gazing at the reflection that stared back at her. Her once short cropped brown hair was now black and worn long down her back with a slight curl at the ends. Her brown eyes never changed color, but the hardships of the past few years could be seen in their depths. Her face had changed, her features had smoothed out some; her once slight pug nose was now a small button nose, she's lost the cleft in her chin six months after leaving home, now it its place was a long thin scar, starting where her cleft used to be and followed her jaw line to her left ear lobe. She let a small laugh escape her lips, "Wonder what he looks like after this long time?" Matara asked to the empty quarters. After all she only came away with a scar, he left on a stretcher. Wonder if he's still kicking.  
  
She finished dressing and walked over to the doorway. Slapping the door release, she walked threw the opening to the ships lounge beyond.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" A female voice asked as Matara entered the ships small lounge.  
  
"It's so good to see you too, T'ishi." Matara said to her Trianii co-pilot. "Why aren't you up at the controls?" She asked as she sat across from her at one of the lounges tables.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to operate an auto pilot Matara. You're up early though. I thought you weren't going to be up for a few more hours. No harm in taking a little break now is there?" T'ishi said jokingly.  
  
After the call, Matara really was not in a joking mood, but she decided to play along anyway. "I had a feeling you would be shirking your duty again, so I decided to ruin my wonderful sleep and come out and sit with you over a mug of caf. Hey where's the caf? You take a break and you don't even make fresh caf? What am I going to do with you Te?" This was their usual greeting for each other. They would banter back and forth until it was time to move onto something else. It had been like this for the past three years now; they also know when one was telling the other something subtlety as well.  
  
"Fine I get your point. I still don't understand what is with you human females and always having to talk over something hot and eating sweat pastries. It's not like you really needed the pastries though right?" Te said as she got up and started fixing the caf.  
  
"So sorry I have to put you through this, I didn't have many girlfriends growing up so I have to take it out on someone." Matara said while she was getting some mugs down fro the overhead compartment.  
  
"So what's this little gab session about this time? Te asked when the caf was done.  
  
Before Matara was able to answer her question, the ship came to a sudden halt. The hyperdrive engines sputtered then died. Warning light blinked in distress while klaxons blared in annoyance.   
  
"Te, get to the controls and shut down the hyperdrive. I'll check the drives for damage." Matara yelled over the warning klaxons. Grabbing her tools from a corner of the lounge she headed for the engine compartment. Slapping the door release Matara was overpowered by the acrid smell of burned up wires and components. She swore under her breath and plunged into the room. Turning on a portable glow rod Matara moved throughout the small room looking for the damage. Reaching the hyperdrive unites Matara was able to see what the problem was. Someone or something had placed an explosive in the hyperdrive unites. Some how they were able to get aboard her ship and plant this. Before she was able to hail T'ishi over the comlink her own beeped with an incoming call.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Matara barked with more anger then she expected.  
  
"I think you had better get up here. I think your friends are back and they want to pay you a visit." The feline voice of T'ishi said.  
  
"Great, I'll be right up. Don't say anything until I get up there." Matara said clicking off her comlink and heading to the bridge.  



	3. III

Walking the streets of Mos Eisley and searching occupant's dwellings for two droids was not what Dirik and his three companions trained to do. They had all spent a considerable amount of time at the Imperial Academy on Carida to do more then frighten the low lives of this backwater planet Tatooine. Dirik didn't mind it though; at least he didn't have to search the desert on a dewback.  
  
They had finished their search on one side of the main road of Mos Eisley and finding no sign of the droids. As they were marching across the road their helmet comlinks came alive with a commanding voice. "All troops head to docking bay ninety-four, repeat all troops head to docking bay ninety-four" The four troopers all looked at each other, shrugged and started to move at a fast march. They had barely started on their way when all four had to dive out of the way of an on coming landspeeder.  
  
Picking themselves up from the sand, troopers TK792 raised his blaster carbine and was taking aim when Dirik placed his hand on the barrel of the carbine. "Don't waste your power pack on them." That was enough of a delay for the landspeeder to move out of range.  
  
TK792 turned towards Dirik; he would have said something but thought better of it. "Come on let's hurry."  
  
They started off again, this time at a run, not caring who saw them. Rounding a corner trooper TD943 suggested they take a short cut he knew of from previous missions on Tatooine. They all turned down many side streets; back tracked this way and that. Dirik was getting a strange feeling about their course. It seemed as though they were heading away from the bays and not towards them like they were supposed to.  
  
Turning down another corner they came face to face with a dead end. Turning around to leave the way they had come, the four stormtroopers were met by a crowd of angry looking males in desert stained tunics. In their hands they held blasters of all makes and sizes. With out warning the crowd attacked. The troopers had barely enough time to bring their own weapons to bear, they were surrounded. Dirik heard the screams of two of the troopers go down. Putting up as much of a fight as he could Dirik quickly realized it was useless to fight this mob, be he wasn't going down without a fight. He couldn't remember when he lost his carbine in the fight, he only wished he had it now to use as a club against his attackers.  
  
Some how he was knocked off his feet. Landing on his back one member of the mob had his booted foot resting on his chest plate restricting him from moving. He also had Dirik's own blaster pointed at his head. The mans finger tightening around the trigger. He was about to fire when TD 943 shouted "Wait!" All members of the crowd looked at 943. Dirik's heart leapt in his chest but soon fell at the realization at what the trooper had done to them. "We can still use this one. Maybe not as a ransom but we might be able to get some information out of him." 943 said taking off the trooper helmet.  
  
Dirik knew that wasn't the same trooper who had gotten on the transport down to the planet who stood before him.  
  
"Knock him out and bring him with us." he said turning to leave.  
  
Dirik's helmet was ripped from his head not to gently. Once the helmet was removed one of the attackers swung the end of the rifle to his head. Everything went black, he couldn't even feel them lift him up and carry his body out of the street.  
  
When he finally came to his senses, Dirik found he could not move his hands our feet. Struggling to see he noticed he had been blindfolded. With out warning a hand slapped across his face, forcing him onto the hard ground of a hot room. He could hear the soft murmurs of a group of people in the room below him.  
  
"Now what do you have to tell us?" the voice of imposture stormtroopers TD943 asked. He could feel his hot breath on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dirik said dryly. "I have no information for you, so you can either let me go or kill me."   
  
"Oh we'll find a use for you, we'll also get what we want out of you. We do have ways of making you Imperial scum talk." 943 said snapping his fingers.  
  
Once he heard the snap he prepared himself for a round of beatings. For once he wished he was wrong.   
  
Matara reached the bridge in moments. She slapped the door release and stepped into the cockpit area. She knew who it was the moment she saw the Corellian Action V Transport 'Fakes Fire' through the view port. She sat herself into the pilots' chair before she turned on the commsystem.  
  
"What do you want Fawkes?" Matara said as she leaned back in the pilots' chair.  
  
"Now, now Matara is that the way to greet an old friend?" A smooth voice on the opposite end responded. After all we have been through you still treat me as your enemy, why?  
  
"I don't have time to play games with you. Why did you sabotage my ship Fawkes? She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sabotage! That's such a very harsh accusation don't you think? You are right about one thing though, I do need your help. You are the best I had, why did you go off and leave me any way?" Fawkes asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Don't try and make me feel guilty about my decisions because I'm not. Now tell me why you need me and this time I want an honest answer out of you" Matara said bitterly to Fawkes.  
  
"Fine, you've broken me, I'll tell the truth. You were the only one who could do that to me, we really miss you over here you know. What I need you to do though is go to Coruscant and pick up a package for me. I can't discuss anymore over this channel, you will have to come aboard the 'Conqueror' for me to give you the rest." He paused then added. "So would you help me?"  
  
"Give me a minute, I need to discuss this with someone." Matara said muting the comm. "What do you think Te? Should we go through with this?"  
  
"I thought he was addressing his request to you not me." Te said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do go through this with out consulting you first. Besides I'll probably need backup and you are the only one I trust. We'll be able to get the ship fixed as well. If I know Fawkes he will have the parts we need to fix the hyperdrive." Matara said letting the hope rise with in her. She wasn't about to admit she wanted to see Fawkes again. Curiosity was also eating away at her , she wanted to know what the package contained.  
  
"All right, we can do it. I know you want to find out what is in the package, you can see it in your eyes. What about our own appointments with our customers? We still have shipments to be picked up." Te asked.  
  
Turning off the mute Matara spoke into the mic. "What about our own shipments and pickups Fawkes? We still have agreements to meet."  
  
"All ready taken care of, a few of my men are handling that for you. So you'll help me?"   
  
Matara looked over at T'ishi, who nodded in agreement. "I know I'll regret this but we'll do it. As long as I get to take Te along and use my own ship."   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. It will be a joy to see the 'Forbidden' again. You know where the docking tubes are. We'll met in my private lounge, you still remember where that is don't you?" Fawkes asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Don't get cute with me Fawkes. We should be there in 10 minutes." Matara said flipping the switch to cut power to the comm. "Come on we don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
Using the sublight engines Matara guided her Surronian Conqueror Assault Ship towards the 'Fawkes Fire's' docking tubes.   
  
As the two women walked towards the ceiling hatch T'ishi asked. "How is it you know Fawkes? Was he one of the pirates you used to fly with?"  
  
Matara reached the access ladder to the hatch she didn't answer Te until she had it opened and was in the tube waiting for her. "Yes he was one of the pirates I used to hang around with, they got me started in all of this. We were also lovers at one time as well."  
  
Te hid a gasp of amazement but was no less surprised by her response. Neither one said a word until after they reached the end of the tube.  
  
Walking down the corridor the only sound they heard was the clipping of Matara's boots on the decking. Matara took note of how quiet it was, either everyone else was on an assignment or Fawkes didn't want anyone knowing they were there. What she knew of Fawkes, she would bet it was the latter.  
  
"Was it this quiet when you were last here?" Te asked Matara as they rounded a bend. "Or does he not trust his crew?"  
  
"I don't know. It could be either. Things can change in three years. We'll have to ask Fawkes when we see him." Matara answered.  
  
"Does Fawkes have a name or do you only know him by Fawkes?"  
  
"Someone's filled with questions. You can ask him, because we're here." She said when they stopped in front of a doorway. Matara waved her hand over the door release and the doors to the lounge opened noiselessly.  
  
Once they were both inside, the door closed as quietly as it opened. Matara noticed the room had not changed since she had last been there. The lounge was still decorated in plush furniture, designed to look nice but not very comfortable. The color scheme was the same as well. Fawkes preferred the neutral colors in a room. The holo's on the walls were the same. Her favorite was still up as well, a sunrise on the savannas of Alderaan. Fawkes had taken it when they had stopped at the planet to pick up a few items. It was her first time to Alderaan and Fawkes wanted to show her something special. She smiled at the memory.  
  
The growl coming from Te brought her back to her senses. The fur on the nap of her neck was standing on end when a lean human male stepped into the lounge from a hidden door.  
  
"What have you been telling your companion about me Matara?" The man said taking notice of the golden furred Trianii.  
  
"T'ishi has a very good judge of character. I wish I knew her when I first met you, I might have thought twice about joining your group." Matara said as she walked towards the center of the room.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I would never have had the pleasure of knowing you." Fawkes said joining them in one of the conversation rings. "Can I get you two anything? A drink, refreshment?  
  
"No. Tell me what you want me to do for you so I can get my ship fixed and get back on with my life." She said after taking one of the offered seats.  
  
"Yes of course we'll get to that, but first I have not been introduced to your lovely companion." Fawkes said as he took a seat across from them.  
  
"Oh, where were my manners." Matara said letting sarcasm leak into her voice. "Fawkes this is T'ishi. Te this is Corbin Fawkes."   
  
"Please to meet you." Te replied through a clenched jaw towards their white haired host.  
  
"Like wise. Now Matara, I need you to pick up a package for me. I can only trust you and another of my crew with this mission. He'll be waiting by the docking tube, he knows what he has to do already."  
  
"Wait, you never said I had to take one of your own men with me. T'ishi and I can do it by ourselves." Matara said in protest.  
  
"No. You'll need him with you. He's one of my personal bodyguards, you already know who it is. It's Koyak. He'll be going to escort you around and keep you safe. Coruscant is not the place for you to go around unprotected." Fawkes said in a voice she knew he was not going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Fine, so what's in the package?"  
  
"That is something I can not tell you Matara. Now listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you once. You will reach Coruscant in plenty of time to buy yourselves gowns for the job, don't worry I'll pay. Then you will wait one day, if you get there in time. Go to the Corsica Gem restaurant. You are part of the Sico party. The host will then take you to your table. Order what you want, again I will pay for that, later you will be joined by another individual who will then ask you to dance. The song will be a very old Coruscant waltz, Koyak will teach you the steps. When the dance is over he will lead you to the package. Once you have it give him this white credit voucher, he'll know what to do. Once you have the package bring it back to the base. It shouldn't take you more than a week." He stood then added. "The bags by the door are yours, you know the routine. See you in a week."  
  
"What about my ship? I need the hyperdrive fixed before I can go anywhere."  
  
"It's already fixed. Two of my droid mechanics fixed it while we have been chatting. You are ready to leave now." He waited for the two women to rise and lead them to the door they had entered from. "It was a pleasure to meet you Te, I want you to take care of Matara." He whispered in her ear so Matara couldn't her what he said.  
  
He then turned towards her. His dark brown eyes looked at her with sadness. "It was good to see you again. You haven't changed since you left."  
  
"You've changed. The beard is a nice touch." She said indicating the thin white line of hair that outlined his jaw.  
  
"Take care of yourself. Listen to Te and Koyak." He said pulling her into a hug.  
  
She didn't want him to let go but released him when they separated. Picking up her bag she lead the way out of the room and headed towards the docking tubes.   
  



End file.
